I Would
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Ever feel like you just can't get anything right? After her brother has his baby, Monica feels like her life has left her control, until one kiss from one of her best friends leaves her reeling. In a new relationship with Chandler, and the one thing she wants most happening for her, can she make it work? Mondler Ross/Rachel Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

It was late as Monica tossed and turned in her bed, trying not to think about babies so she wouldn't start tearing up again.  
"Why can't I find a good guy...and settle down?" she mumbled to herself a he eyes burned. She put her arm over her eyes in an attempt to keep the years sealed.  
She thought back to earlier when Chandler mentioned getting together when they were forty and having a baby together. It also dawned on her how she'd had a crush on him when she first met him, although her weight was a bad first impression. Those feelings never truly left, even after he'd called her fat and she tried to get back at him.  
'Maybe there was something else there, in that comment.' she thought bitterly to herself.

* * *

Monica woke up the next morning her eyes tired an dry from her night of self tormenting.

"Hey Mon, have a bad night?" Rachel asked sympathetically. Monica nodded stiffly and headed into the bathroom. "I'm heading to work, if you need me you know where to find me." Rachel called as she walked out the door.  
'I've got to let this go!' Monica thought sharply eyeing her pathetic appearance in the mirror. She heard the door open and close, knowing it wasn't Rachel she stuck her head out the door to almost smack right into a male chest.  
"Whoa Mon, you all right?" he asked as she looked up into Chandlers face.  
"Do you think I'm ok?" Monica said sourly as she walked over to the sink to rinse her face.  
"Is this still that baby thing?" Chandler asked, walking up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder stopping her from rinsing. She braced herself against the sink and took a deep shaky breath.  
"Chandler I'm almost 27, I'm not getting any younger," she sighed as she turned around to face him. "Why can't I get that?"  
"Mon come on," Chandler said pulling her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "You're beautiful and I think you'd make a wonderful mother. You just haven't met the right guy yet."  
"What if I never do?" She sniffled into his chest. Chandler placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up to look her in the eyes.  
He didn't say anything as he looked deep into her eyes and something drew them closer until their lips meshed together. He suddenly pulled back and looked panicked at her.  
"I'm s-" he began but she shook her head.  
"D-don't apologize," she whispered as she leaned back up and kissed him again, it took him a second but he responded in kind. Her hands traveled into his hair as his gripped her waist tightly as if afraid she'd disappear.  
They pulled back for air and he rested his forehead against hers. "Wow..." he breathed out.  
"That was incredible," Monica said a smile gracing her face for the first time since Carol went into labor. Chandler looked into her eyes again.  
"Can I tell you something?" He asked a little timidly. She nodded encouragingly. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," he responded stroking her waist lightly. "You are so amazing," he said causing her to smile softly. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time the kiss took a different direction and began to heat up.  
"I think we should move to the bedroom," she suggested between kisses. He nodded and swept her up into his arms, bringing her to her room quickly.

* * *

Monica lay on Chandlers chest both of them breathing quite heavily.  
"Now that was amazing," Chandler said running his hand up and down her arm. "I'm not imagining anything right?" She shook her head, smiling as she looked up at him.  
"You were great." she said reaching up to kiss him again, feeling sparks that made her tummy tingle. Maybe she found what she was looking for, and it had been under her nose all along, he was disguised as her best friend.  
She looked at her clock and realized she never went to work, and neither did he and it made her giggle.  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Well we didn't go to work," she replied. "It's ten to eleven, I better call and so should you."

* * *

Monica sat on her couch smiling to herself as the door to the apartment opened and Rachel walked in. "Hey Mon, what's up?"

"Hey Rach." Monica said trying to wipe the smile from her face so Rachel wouldn't ask her about it. "Nothing, just sitting here."

"Why aren't you at work?" Rachel asked hanging up her purse on the hook by the door.

"Oh I didn't feel like going in...so I called in sick," Monica replied turning to face the TV.

"Really, usually you're so gungho about work." Rachel said with a slight snort.

"Well today I just didn't feel like it." Monica said with a shrug.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked sitting next to her best friend on the couch. "Oh honey is this still about the baby thing?"

"No." Monica said. "I'm over it."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go get changed...got a date tonight." Rachel said with a smile.

"Really with who?" Monica asked interested.

"Oh just a guy," Rachel answered cryptically, smirking as she slipped into her room. Monica jumped up as the door closed.

"Come on tell me!" She called through the door.

"Nope." Rachel replied. "If it goes well I'll let you know!"

Monica sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of her friend.

* * *

Monica laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling when there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Chandler popped his head in the door. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey you," she said motioning with her head to come over. He came over and sat on the bed next to her. She leaned up on her elbows as he leaned down, they met in the middle in a kiss. "So...does this mean we're together now?"

"Only if you want to be," Chandler replied smiling at her as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She nodded he smile widening as she sat up fully, and moved into his lap. "So do we tell anyone?"

"Do you think it's a good idea right now?" Monica asked timidly, since she'd never really had a successful relationship. "I mean Ross just had a baby...is it really appropriate?"

"Are you ashamed of us?" Chandler asked cocking his head to the side. She shook her head quickly.

"It's not that," she said. "It's just...you and Ross have been friends for so long...I'm worried about his reaction."

"Because he's your big brother?" Chandler asked smirking slightly. "If I know him like I think I do, he'll be happy for us." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Well can we just wait like a week?" She asked staring up at him.

He smiled sweetly at her as he nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a kiss. He took initiative and leaned her back onto the bed, as they let the heat take over once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monica sat on the floor of her bathroom feeling awful, she'd just thrown up once again. "Ugh why do I feel so awful?" she mumbled to herself. She stood up and walked over to the sink where she rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash.

"Mon you ok in there?" came the concerned voice of her brother, Ross.

"No I'm not ok...go away." She said through the door, her voice sounding tired. She walked out of the bathroom, her face pale. "I think I'm gonna go lie down," she moaned as she walked to her room passed all her friends. Once she closed the door she fell onto her bed, the room swimming around her. She closed her eyes trying to keep the urge to puke away. A gentle knock on her door had her groaning. "Ross please..."

"It's me," came Chandler's soothing voice. She glanced at him, then rolled over onto her side facing the wall, away from him.

"I really don't feel very good right now," she grumbled.

"Well everyone, including me is worried about you." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. "That's like the third time you ran to the bathroom since I've been here."

She sat up and looked at him, only to regret the action as her stomach turned violently making her turn a nasty shade of green, as she bolted from the room. She made it to the bathroom in the knick of time. As she was retching once again, Rachel and Phoebe walked in after her.

"Mon there's something seriously wrong." Rachel said as she held her friends' hair for her, while rubbing her back as she retched violently.

"What's going on, you can tell us you know." Phoebe pointed out sternly.

"I really don't know," Monica moaned tears in her eyes. "I've been feeling horrible the last couple days...I was hoping it was just some bug, but I still haven't gotten over it."

"Hey what day is it today?" Rachel asked her eyes wide as she stared up at Phoebe.

"It's the 18th...why?" Phoebe asked confused, then recognition lit her face the same time as Monica's.

"I'm late..." Monica's mouth hung open, her eyes wide. She looked at Rachel her eyes watering again. "I'm late."

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna run to the store!" Rachel said urgently as she hurried from the bathroom.

"Come on Mon, I'll grab a bucket while we wait for Rachel in your room." Phoebe said helping Monica stand, the look on her face still shell shocked.

As they walked out of the bathroom all three men jumped up alarmed.

"What's up?" Ross asked worried. "Rach just flew out of here like a bat outta hell."

"I'll explain later," Phoebe said walking Monica to her room. "Joey get me a bucket and a Tylenol with water and bring it in for me," and she was into Monica's bedroom.

* * *

Rachel flew into the apartment and to Monica's room so fast no one had time to say a word. She shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"I got one," she said handing it to Monica.

"If we don't want the guys to find out yet, they need to leave." Phoebe said as she swept from the room to shoo them out. When she reappeared she helped Rachel stand Monica up from the bed, because the fact that she could be pregnant still hadn't sunk in. They made their way to the bathroom slowly, and Rachel looked around making sure there were no guys in the apartment.

"Wow what'd you say to get them out?" Rachel asked as they closed the bathroom door after Monica walked in.

"Well you know, just that they were about to intrude on girly stuff, they flew out so fast," Phoebe chuckled.

Monica walked out of the bathroom a couple seconds later. "You can come in now," she said her voice thick. They all huddled in the small bathroom, waiting for the test sitting on the sink to finish. "What if it's positive?"

"Well hon, I think it means you'll be a mom," Rachel said pushing some of Monica's hair behind her ear. "And you'll be a great mother."

"And if not?"

"Do you want it to be?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know...maybe?" Monica replied. "Yeah I do." Rachel glanced at her watch.

"Times up."

"I can't look." Monica squeaked.

"Me either," Rachel said suddenly nervous.

"I'll do it, wussies." Phoebe said picking up the test with a tissue. "Well Mon...looks like you're gonna be a mom." Monica promptly burst into tears.

"Oh my god honey!" Rachel squealed hugging her, Phoebe joined in the hug.

"Oh my god...I'm gonna be a mom!" Monica said tears overflowing, as the three women jumped up and down. Suddenly Rachel stopped.

"Wait...Mon, who's the father?" Rachel asked as Monica stilled.

"Do we know him?" Phoebe asked.

"Um...you might," Monica mumbled looking at the floor.

"Who?" Both Phoebe and Rachel asked simultaneously.

"Ch..ndl...r..." Monica mumbled quietly.

"Didn't quite catch that." Rachel said leaning closer.

"Chandler..." Monica said looking up for her girl-friend's reactions. Both women's eyes were wide, but then they both broke out into a wide smile.

"OH. MY. GOD." Rachel said with a giggle. "How are you going to possibly tell him...with his fear of commitment."

"I don't know." Monica said sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. "You don't think he'll leave me do you?"

"Wait you're dating?" Phoebe asked surprised, Monica nodded.

"For two weeks...he wanted to tell everyone," Monica said. "But I wanted to wait...because of Ross."

"That's stupid," Rachel said wrapping a comforting arm around Monica. "None of us would've been mad...especially your brother, he'd be happy that you're happy."

"You think?" Monica asked wiping her face with a tissue. "You don't think he'll freak out do you? Chandler I mean?"

"Well he will freak a little bit." Phoebe said kneeling in front of Monica. "But I think he'll be happy in the end."

"Ok...when you leave tell Chandler to come to my room." Monica said as she got up to leave the bathroom. "I need to lie down for a bit."

"Ok honey," Rachel said rubbing her back as they walked out. Phoebe threw the test in the trash and joined them outside the bathroom.

"Do you want us to tell Ross and Joey?" Phoebe asked. "To make it easier on you guys."

"If you don't mind," Monica said entering the bedroom.

* * *

Chandler sat with the other guys in his and Joey's apartment wondering why the girls were acting so weird.

"I wonder what's got the girls all weird," Joey mused as he munched on a sandwich.

"I don't know," Ross said staring at the door worried about his little sister.

"Hey guys I have to tell you someth..." Chandler was interrupted as the door opened revealing Rachel and Phoebe. "What's going on?"

"Mon wants to talk to you," Rachel said to Chandler as she walked over to Ross. Chandler hurried from the apartment.

He hurried into the girls' apartment and into Monica's room. Once he entered her room he found her lying on the bed her eyes closed, her back to the door and it was shaking with quiet sobs.

"Oh Mon, what's wrong?" He asked as he knelt on the bed and touched her back. She jumped and turned to him teary eyed, she sat up and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I have something important to tell you," she sniffled. He rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her, so she could talk.

"What's up babe?"

"I-I'm...pregnant," she said and he stiffened in her arms.

"What?" He asked after a short pause. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." She stated leaning back to look up at his face, and he looked down at her his face frozen in shock. Her eyes welled up once again, and she began to pull away fearing that he was going to dump her, when he pulled her back tight into his arms. He rested his chin on her head and shushed her.

"Mon...if you're worried I'll leave..." he pulled back and pulled her chin up gently and looked into her watery eyes. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "You don't have to worry...I love you." Her eyes widened as she realized what he said, and his did as well.

"What?" She asked her voice thick from her tears. "What did you say?"

"I...I said I love you," he said bravely, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You do?" He nodded. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"So we're gonna have a baby?" She laughed and nodded at the excitement in his voice now. He stood up and pulled her with him, swinging her around lightly. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Yeah," she laughed as he placed her back on her feet. "We're gonna be parents."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, or any characters except Mondler's baby and Dr. Shepard. This is a slightly AU, more into today than the 90's. **

Monica sat in the waiting room at the clinic, nervous for her first doctors visit to her OB/GYN. Chandler sat next to her reading a magazine as she fidgeted with her fingers. He looked over at her, smiling slightly he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Mon you doing all right?" He asked she looked at him and gave him a soft smile, as she nodded slowly.

"Just nervous is all," she said softly. "I mean this is my first time being pregnant...so I don't really know what to expect."

"Well I'll be right here the whole time," he reassured her with a smile.

"Monica Gellar," a nurse called.

"Well looks like that's us." Chandler stood pulling her up by her hand. "Let's go,"

After the nurse had taken all of Monica's vitals, she went and did a pee test for the records to confirm the pregnancy. When she came back to the little room, the nurse told her to strip down to a gown.

Monica sat on the little table in a gown and her socks, swinging her legs back and forth. There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Ms. Gellar, I'm Dr. Shepard." The female doctor said with a kind smile on her face, she shook Monica's hand, then Chandlers. "And I'm assuming you're the father?"

"Yes Ma'am," Chandler said nodding proudly. "Chandler Bing."

"Unusual name," Dr. Shepard said.

"Do I've been told," Chandler chuckled.

"Well Monica, you are indeed pregnant...about 10 weeks now." Dr. Shepard confirmed. "What we're going to do now is a pelvic exam, then I'll take the doppler and we'll look for your baby's heart beat."

"Ok," Monica said timidly, nodding her head. After the exam Dr. Shepard pulled out a little gray box with a wand on a cord connected to it, and a little bottle of gel.

"Ok this will be a little cold," Dr. Shepard warned as she squeezed some gel on Monica's stomach. She placed the wand down where her uterus was located, and moved it around a little bit until you could he a fast little beat coming through the monitor. "There's the heart beat," the Dr. said, smiling at Monica who's eyes welled up with tears. Chandler who was holding her hand smiled gently down at her. "It sounds absolutely perfect."

"That's our baby," Monica said looking up at Chandler who nodded, then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Yeah." He stated proudly.

"Well we'll set up an ultrasound for you for three weeks from now," Dr. Shepard said as she typed into her computer. "To make sure everything's great...and then you'll get one more ultrasound after that at 20 weeks to determine sex...and you want to make a monthly appointment, until we're closer then it'll be every two weeks...until you're last month which will be every week." She stood up from the little table on the wall. "And you should be careful, not too much stress, and try not to lift anything that's too heavy for you."

"Ok," Monica said smiling. She just couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face.

"Well I'll see you next month then," Dr. Shepard said with a smile as she walked from the room. Monica changed back into her clothes and as they left the room, Chandler laced their fingers together.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Rachel asked bouncing excitedly on the couch at the Central Perk.

"Everything is just fine, I even heard the heartbeat for the first time." Monica said smiling, as she leaned into Chandler.

"So have you been thinking about names?" Phoebe asked her face alight with a large smile. "I'm so excited I get to be an auntie!"

"I haven't really thought about it," Monica confessed.

"Wait, didn't you used to have them picked out since you were like 12?" Ross asked smirking.

"Yeah but I just don't think they fit anymore," Monica replied.

"Well don't stress about it too hard," Chandler said squeezing her lightly. "We have plenty of time."

"I know." Monica said smiling brightly. "I can't believe it...two and a half months ago I never thought I'd get this, and now I'm 10 weeks pregnant!"

All three girls squealed, causing the guys to smile and shake their heads at their girls.

"I think the only downside is no caffeine." Monica said sighing.

"Oh my god, how are you gonna survive." Rachel said with a sarcastic giggle. "You'll survive sweetie."

"I know," Monica said smiling softly, as her hand absentmindedly rested on her stomach.

Monica sat on Chandler's lap at her apartment later that night.

"What do you want?" Monica asked as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You mean boy or girl?" She nodded looking into his eyes. "Honestly I would like a little girl first, and that she looks just like her mommy ."

"Aw you're so sweet," Monica said smiling as she pecked him.

"Aw aren't you two just the sweetest!" Rachel cooed from her doorway. Monica proceeded to throw a pillow in her roommates face, causing Rachel to laugh. "I'm so happy for you Mon," she walked over to the door. Monica took notice of what her best friend was wearing.

"Got a date?" Monica asked slyly. Rachel blushed slightly as she pulled on her coat. "I still can't believe you're dating my brother."

"Me either." Rachel stated dreamily. "Who knew he was this great?"

"Um everyone?" Chandler answered sarcastically. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, and grabbed her purse.

"Don't wait up for me," she winked at Monica, who shook her head as she let loose large yawn.

Once Rachel was gone Chandler lifted Monica up and carried her to bed.

"What are you doing?" Monica giggled.

"The mother of my little one needs her rest," he replied placing her on the bed and sliding in next to her. "It's ok if I stay here with you tonight?"

"Of course." She replied as he pulled her into his side, resting her head against his chest.

Monica woke up to a still dark room, and she was alone. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock, it was 2:30 in the morning. She glanced around her room searching for Chandler.

She got up out of bed as the urge to pee became too strong to resist. As she walked into the living room she noticed Chandler was out on the balcony and it looked like he was on the phone. She quickly ran to the bathroom and relieved herself.

As she was walking back into her room Chandler entered through the window.

"Hey what are you doing up?" He asked as he put the phone back in its cradle.

"Had to pee," she replied smiling as he walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Who were you talking to at this time?"

"My mom." He answered. "She called my apartment, and Joey said I was over here, forgetting here it's the middle of the night."

"Oh what did she want?" Monica asked as they walked back into her room.

"Oh she heard through the grapevine." He replied shrugging, Monica raised a brow at this. "Your mom called mine."

"Yeah, and shes actually excited for me too." Monica said rolling her eyes as she slid back under the covers. Chandler joined her pulling her over to him and snuggling in.

"Well goodnight again," he said kissing her forehead.


End file.
